


All These Things That I've Done

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:10:33
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam learns that actions have consequences, and sometimes apologies are never quite enough. (Written in response to dialogue in 5.01 "Sympathy for the Devil" but no real spoilers for the episode.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for dailyfics prompt #1: "colors"

Sam presses soft kisses along the length of Dean's stomach. “I'm sorry,” he murmurs in between each quick peck of his lips. His hands work the fly of Dean's jeans as he adds, “It's you first. Always you.”

 

Dean goes rigid beneath him and Sam briefly wonders if his apologies will ever truly be accepted. “Then why did you walk out that door?” Dean whispers. “Why did you choose her?”

 

He turns his head and sucks lightly on Dean's hipbone. The red of his kissed-swollen lips is a stark contrast to the pale smoothness of Dean's skin, and the colors clash against each other as Sam's mouth presses tightly against Dean's taut flesh.

 

“I don't know,” Sam says quietly against Dean's hip. “I would take it all back if I could.”

 

“You can't,” Dean says, voice cutting into Sam's soul even though the words are spoken softly, regretfully. “Not ever.”

 

The weight in Sam's chest presses against his airway, makes it hard to breath past the sadness, and he pulls away from Dean's body as if the skin under his mouth and hands is burning him. “Sorry,” Sam repeats, and the word echos hollowly around the room. He slips away and settles under the blankets of the other bed, back turned against Dean as he tries to hide himself under the thick material.

 

“Sammy?” Dean murmurs. His only answer is the quiet sounds of Sam crying into his pillow.


End file.
